To Find a Soul and Yourself: Vol I
by Meindala
Summary: What would happen if Soul had a twin brother? And Maka had a twin sister she hates? And if an eighth of the world's population held a secret that drove most men except a few. This is that story. SoulxOC, LizxOC, SteinxMedusa. WARNING! Will contain lemons, and futanari, so if don't want to read, don't click on said link.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, this is Shicol with my first story on here. I wrote the first 4 chapters with a friend in school and I wanted to publish it. So, here goes, if you like it, READ AND REVIEW‼**

Prologue

There was once a world where there was only one institution to defend it, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. This is the story of just a few of the weapon and meister teams at the school. But, first you need to know why the DWMA was founded in the first place. There was once a Kishin by the name of Asura. He ate his weapon and spread his madness throughout the world until Shinigami-sama defeated him and sealed Asura in his own skin. The school was created to train meisters & weapons to combat those who have strayed from the path of humanity before their Kishin souls can be completed and so that an incident like this never happens again.

The story starts when a girl comes back to Death City. Her father & sister live here, twins to be exact, & the reunion isn't the happiest…

"Soul-kun, I'm here. I finally feel that we have accomplished something by leaving that God-forsaken place." I say to myself as I climb up the steps of the DWMA for the first time. As I walk up the steps, I begin to think about when I first found out I was a meister. I was walking down the street when I found a knife on the ground. I picked it up and I started to feel a connection to the knife, as if it was just another part of me or something like that. Then the knife flashed white and I threw it down. I saw it turn into a person and I freaked out and ran back to my house, where the worst parents and brother ever lived with us.

Soul & I basically raised each other. Why you ask? It was because out douchebag of an older brother, Wes was always paid more attention to than us. Our parents didn't like us, so if we ever did anything wrong, it was responded to with verbal abuse on how Wes could always do better than us. Yeah, they abused us while they treated Wes like he was the 2nd coming of Jesus or something. It affected Soul much more than if affected me. He was the main target of our parents, and he grew up with an inferiority complex because of it. I couldn't stand to see Soul like that, so when we turned 11, we left the torture chamber and went to Death City to join the DWMA. That is where we met our best friends…and the loves of our lives, Liz Thompson for me, and his love, my best friend, Cella Albarn, twin sister of Maka Albarn.

But, the divorce of her parents took Cella away from him before Soul could tell her how he felt. Her mom left town taking her with her, leaving her dad & her sister. Maka & Soul became partners, and I was left to do my studies and was also forced to be a substitute meister, unable to go on missions unless Maka was injured. I was never able to match wavelengths with anyone so I remained weaponless. It wasn't until 4 years later, the process of things were able to progress. When SHE came back home…

**A/N: How did you like it? READ AND REVIEW! Next chapter within 3 days.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Shicol's back for the next chapter. Review please, reviews are the food for fanfic authors!**

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! Are you serious!?" Cella said outraged & shocked by her mother's previous words. Cami Albarn sighed, knowing her daughter reaction wouldn't be a good one. "Yes. You need to go back to Death City." She confirmed, her voice sounding tired. "But, I want to stay with you! I want to keep traveling the world, seeing new things!" Cella exclaims.

_**Character Shift!**_

"Soul-kun, I want to ask you a question." I tell him. Something's bugging me about him and I don't want to ask him this later because this is the best time, after missions to do this. "Yes, you can Mack-kun." He tells me. I take a deep breath before I ask him the question because he can be pretty volatile if he gets upset, so I'm treading water just in case. "Have you ever since the day we met her, liked Cella Albarn?" I ask. "W-Why?" He asks me back. "It's nothing much, I'm just wondering." I slyly tell him. "Well, we do talk to her every day since the day she moved and I've actually fallen on my face for her." He calmly tells me. I knew it from the way he talks to her and about her, but I wanted to hear it from him before I tell him Spirit-san told me that she's coming back to Death City tomorrow. I also hope for everybody's sake that she can help lessen his depressive spells. Only she can give him this rescue that he desperately needs so that he can have his live back and our parents can be a distant memory.

_**Character Shift!**_

"But, you need a meister! I've taught you all you can learn without a meister. "Your abilities as a scythe are being wasted, you need to go to the academy to learn to harness your powers for the greater good & you need to find a partner. Now, do you understand?" Cami says to her daughter. "Yes mom, I understand." Cella says disheartedly.

_**Character Shift!**_

"My life suck balls, you've been the witness and stop trying to tell me otherwise. I barely have a use other than be a weapon and Maka likes to complain too much on our missions." Soul sadly says to me. He's in a depressive spell. I hate when he gets like this, but this is our parent's fault that he's like this. "They cost Lauren her life! You know this. All because they didn't want her to be MY friend. MY FRIEND!" He yells out then starts to sob again. Lauren was our best friend when we lived in the hell hole. She was a protector to us, she helped us deal with life in general and we would basically be dead without her. But, our stupid parents would always yell at her and verbally abuse her when they saw her near us. Then eventually, her mind just snapped, and sadly she committed suicide. Yeah, the parents or excuses for them at least didn't like us at all.

_**Character Shift!**_

Cella sat on the plane glaring out the window. 'Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm being shipped off to live with my pervy dad & jerky sister. Lovely.' She sighs & glances down at her laptop where a draft of an email waited to be completed. Her dad had already been informed, but she knew that coward wouldn't tell Maka. He was too afraid of her reaction. So Cella was emailing her. Then, she smirked & closed down the computer. She wants to just surprise her instead.

_**Character Shift!**_

"Soul, there's something important you need to know." I say, bouncing up and down, excited about knowing the news. "What is it?" He asks me. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell him that Cella is coming back. She can provide the rescue from the spells that I can't. A permanent one. "CELLA'SCOMINGBACKTODEATHCITY‼‼!" I yell, hurrying out my words because I couldn't wait any longer to tell him. "WHAT?! She is?" He asks me surprised. "Spirit-san told me, but he didn't tell Maka because you know what she thinks of her now." I tell him. "So, let me get this straight. My crush/best friend is coming back from her world study trip of 5 years, my meister doesn't know because of how she'll react, and Cella told you this and you may get a weapon and myself a girlfriend from all of this?" He asks me. "Yes, Soul, that's all correct." I say again.

_**Character Shift!**_

"Well, the moon is as creepy as ever." Cella says, walking down the street towards Soul, Maka and my house and the DWMA.

**A/N: How was the chap? R&R!**


End file.
